Mission 7: Cutting the Cord
X-Wing Miniatures Mission #7: Cutting the Cord is a mission scenario that comes with the Imperial Aces Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Alliance intel has speculative data on a new flight system that tremendously enhances the abilities of a normal starfighter. Recon images of hidden Imperial facilities suggest the prototype still depends on short-range broadcasts from these structures. Rebel Command has dispatched a strike team to destroy these assets; if the prototype gains long-range functionality, Rebel fighters will never again enjoy space superiority. Mission Setup Rebel: 110 Squad Points; The Rebel player must assign two operatives (tracking tokens) to one of his Ship cards. Imperial: 100 Squad Points; The Imperial player must field a non-unique ship as the PROTOTYPE, and he assigns the prototype ID token to it. The Imperial player places six asteroid tokens into the play area. Each asteroid must be placed at Range 1-2 of at least one other asteroid without overlapping, and they cannot be placed at Range 1 of any edge. Then the Imperial player looks at each function token and places each one facedown on a different asteroid. Then the Rebel player may move up to three asteroids to anywhere at Range 1 of their original positions. Then he chooses which edge of the play is his edge. The Imperial player's edge is the opposite edge. Then the Imperial player places his ships anywhere in the play area that is not within Range 1-3 of the Rebel edge. Then the Rebel player places his ships within Range 1-2 of the Rebel edge of the play area. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Facilities: Each asteroid and function token pair is a FACILITY. Facilities are treated as obstacles that can be attacked, target-locked, damaged, and destroyed as if they were Imperial ships. Each facility with a facedown function token has a hull value of "3" and an agility value of "4". Each faceup facility token has an agility value of "2". * Deploying Operatives: When the Rebel ship with the operatives executes a maneuver and overlaps a facility, it may deploy one operative. To do this, the Rebel player removes one operative from that ship's Ship card and places it next to the ship's base. While this token is assigned to the ship's base, the ship's agility value is reduced to 0. If this ship deploys an operative, it does not roll for damage from overlapping the facility. * Sabotage: At the start of the End phase, if the Rebel player deployed an operative this round, he may look at a function token assigned to one facility that the operative's ship overlaps. Then, he must either return the operative to the game box to destroy that facility, or return the operative to the Ship card that it was deployed from. If the operative's ship is destroyed before the End phase, the operative is returned to the game box without effect. * Sync Action: The prototype may perform the sync action. To perform this action, the prototype chooses one facility within Range 1 and flips its function token faceup. Faceup function tokens convey the following effects to the prototype: ** When attacking, you may change all of your hit results to critical results. ** You may perform 1 additional attack during your activation in the Combat phase. ** Increase your primary weapon value by 2 and your agility value by 1. ** Increase your hull value by 3. ** You cannot be attacked with secondary weapons. ** You may treat all your maneuvers as green maneuvers. * Destroying Facilities: When a facility suffers damage or critical damage, instead of drawing Damage cards, assigned a damage token to it to indicate its current damage. When a facility is destroyed, its function token and damage token are returned to the game box and its effect is no longer active. The asteroid remains in play as an obstacle. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: Destroy the prototype. Imperial Victory: Destroy all Rebel ships. Category:Missions